watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows
:Not to be confused with Shadow. Shadows is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. In it, Marcus Holloway assists Aiden Pearce with taking down a human trafficking ring managed by the Auntie Shu Boys and the Bratva. Completing this side mission will unlock Aiden Pearce's hat, mask, and trench coat as clothing items. Plot Bad Intentions Marcus meets with a DedSec member at a restaurant in Chinatown. He tells Marcus that in buying weed from the Auntie Shu Boys, his cousin overheard a deal between the Shu Boys and the Bratva; the hacker then says he believes they are moving people instead of drugs. Marcus agrees to take down the human trafficking ring, and the hacker he met with sends him a location in which to find more intel from the Shus. Just before going there, Marcus informs the group of his findings, with Josh questioning why he would want to anger two crime groups at the same time. Marcus answers "Because everybody loves a vigilante!", only for Josh to yet again inquisitively bicker with him. Marcus then concludes that vigilantism will be beneficial for DedSec in the end, which Josh finally agrees with. Swap Meet Marcus goes to the location sent to him by the fellow DedSec member and hacks Victor Cheung's (a Shu Boy) phone. A text conversation reveals that the Shu crew sent to meet with the Bratva never returned, and that the Shus intend to "salvage" the scenario. Upon finding this, Marcus informs Sitara of his findings, telling her "he's got an itch" that the Bratva/Shu deal didn't merely go south. Sitara then tells him "Just don't get yourself killed trying to scratch it." Marcus proceeds to the location where the Bratva/Shu deal was supposed to go down, only to find the remnants of a crime scene. After further investigation, Marcus hacks a phone with an audio conversation explicitly naming Aiden Pearce, and warning the human traffickers about how the Vigilante is "following threads out of Quinn's fuck up in Chicago." The audio log ends with a plan to trap Pearce. This bewilders Marcus, knowing that he is crossing paths with the legendary vigilante of Chicago, but decides to act quickly and help Pearce before he gets into further trouble with the Bratva/Shu human traffickers. Fox Marcus proceeds to a bunker in which the Bratva are holed up inside of. After proceeding past enemies and physically hacking a CTOS box, Marcus discovers Pearce being held in a cell by the Bratva. Seeing that a Bratva thug is holding both Aiden's phone and baton, Marcus hacks the phone to distract the thug. Aiden quickly seizes this opportunity to strangle the thug through the bars and breaks free. The thug attempts to fight him, but Aiden disarms him of his baton and proceeds to incapacitate the thug. Aiden subtly nods at the camera Marcus was watching through, as a brief "thank you", before triggering a blackout and making his escape. Marcus finally brags to his friends about doing a tag-team with Aiden Pearce. Sitara asks if it was really him, and if Marcus got a picture. Marcus answers that he could tell it was "the Fox", but didn't snap a picture because "the man is intimidating as hell" with all of the criminal organizations he has taken down. Chapters Bad Intentions *Objective: Hack Victor Cheung's phone *Brief: We know the Bratva and Auntie Shus have a shady deal in the works, so DedSec's headed to a known Auntie Shu hangout to learn more. Swap Meet *Objective: Investigate the Shu/Bratva deal *Brief: DedSec has found the location of a secret meeting between rivals Auntie Shu and the Bratva. If we can get credit for exposing a major crime del, this could gain a lot of followers. We're going to check it out. Fox *Objective: Warn Aiden Pearce about the trap; Escape the area *Brief: Aiden Pearce has left a trail of dead Auntie Shu and Bratva thugs in his effort to shut down a large scale human trafficking ring. DedSec is going to make sure he succeeds. Texts and Audio Files Intercepted Text Unknown - "The crew should have been back by now. Any word from them?" Cheung - No answer, I'm worried about the deal. Where was the Bratva meet? Unknown - Sending it to you. Get your people out there and salvage this." Intercepted Audio Log "Listen... Aiden Pearce is coming your way. Psycho's following threads out of Quinn's fuck up in Chicago. You need to get the fuck out of there NOW. Check your GPS. Meet us there... we're going to try to trap him. Hope you got this in time." '' Gallery aiden.jpg|Aiden in his cell aiden's guard.jpg|Aiden's guard marcus.jpg|Marcus rescuing Aiden aiden's node.jpg|Aiden giving his famous nod aiden taking out guard.jpg|Aiden taking out his guard marcus saving Aiden.jpg|Marus Hacking the ctOS box to save Aiden aiden coat.jpg|Marcus wearing Aiden's trench coat after saving Aiden Trivia *At the end of the mission, Marcus mentions that Aiden Pearce took down an entire human trafficking ring all by himself. Sitara then interjects that she thought Marcus said it was a tag-team. While in this particular case Aiden did take down a human trafficking ring with Marcus's help, Pearce did accomplish such a feat all by himself during the events of the first ''Watch Dogs in the mission A Risky Bid. Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2